


The Language of Silence

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Idk what that ship is called, Maybe they're in love maybe not, Mild Angst, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Overall just a bit of fun, Roman Torchwick/Neopolitan - Freeform, Sex, gelato, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: Neo had developed her own kind of language with Roman, her own way of telling him what she wanted. He’d come to understand the language of silence, paying close attention to her breathing, the way her body responded. He could easily speak enough for two people, but when they were like this, he stopped and he listened.Two baddies spend a quiet night in. Quiet, but not uneventful.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Language of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the very first fic I've written with a straight couple, which is fascinating. There were supposed to be way more candy-themed similes but I guess I ended up with a slightly oceanic theme.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Neo had developed her own kind of language with Roman, her own way of telling him what she wanted. He’d come to understand the language of silence, paying close attention to her breathing, the way her body responded. He could easily speak enough for two people, but when they were like this, he stopped and he listened.

She liked that Roman shaved his face; it meant his cheeks were smooth against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She liked being in his bed, so she could be surrounded by his scent that lingered on the sheets, the pillow she buried her head into. She liked that he kept his eyes on her when he ate her out.

She drew in a sharp breath through her teeth, arched her back, and Roman watched. He noticed when Neo lifted her hips against his mouth, a silent plea. And he more than happily answered, swirling his tongue over the wet pink folds of her pussy. He lifted his tongue to her teased clit, smirking as Neo’s thighs trembled against his cheeks. He had to gasp as her legs snapped around his head like a trap, but Roman was used to that in the last throws. Neo was panting, her petite form slick with sweat. Pink and brown twirls of hair covered the pillow like growing vines, as if she could cry out she would have. Neo’s hands dug straight into the pumpkin-orange hair between her legs and she pulled until Roman groaned, speeding up and up with his tongue until she flooded. The vibrations of his voice were enough for Neo to spill, to break out into a boundless climax. Her mouth hung open as her orgasm washed over her like waves of a boiling ocean. Roman knew how to make her feel amazing, how to spark up each and every one of her nerves like streetlights at sunset. He gazed up at her, taking in every sense she provided. Her taste, her scent, the very sight of her. He watched Neo like she was the most beautiful silent film.

Roman lapped at Neo still, partly as a way of cleaning and partly as a way to teasing until she glared at him.

“Well I haven’t got anything else to do while I’m still stuck here.” He patted one of her thighs, and Neo reluctantly loosened her constrictive grip on his head just long enough to escape and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

She reached out to him with shaking arms, and Roman drew closer to her. She didn’t like being alone after, she wanted to cuddle up to Roman. And to her dizzy delight, Roman grabbed the edges of the fallen blanket and wrapped himself around Neo, cocooning her. He chuckled softly as she buried her face into his chest. “You’re like a little ice-cream burrito. Wait, no… if it’s ice-cream it should be a crepe wouldn’t it?”

She looked up at him lazily.

“But burrito sounds more fun. It’s more funky to say.”

She pouted.

“I still stand by my opinion. Although…” He kissed the top of Neo’s head with a gentleness he never showed anyone else. “I have to admit you’d be better wrapped in a crepe. You taste so much sweeter than ice-cream.” He winked, and Neo rolled her eyes. She reached out and brushed away his fringe, gazing up at him properly. He smiled and nuzzled his cheek into her palm.

“My god, your hands. They’re so little.” He placed one of his hands over Neo’s; her hand did indeed look tiny, childish almost, against his. At least he wasn’t wearing gloves this time – the first time they’d wound up like this, he wanted to keep them on. And the hat. And Neo just wasn’t going to stand for that. If he got to keep the gloves and the hat, she told him, then she should be allowed to use the umbrella.

Roman quickly shut up after that.

But back to her hands.

“They really are tiny. You’re just such a little thing, aren’t you?” He smirked, “You’re like a little doll.”

She blushed and looked away, and Roman squished her cheeks together with his thumb and middle finger.

“My little ice-cream dolly. I might start calling you that.”

Neo glared at him, but any threatening edge to her was softened by the way her squished cheeks made her lips pucker out. Roman laughed softly and kissed her chastely, finally letting go. She shoved him so he laid on his back, and slung a leg over his hip. The blanket hung over Neo’s shoulders like a cloak, and she pressed herself against the bulge tenting in Roman’s underwear. He let out a soft gasp, his lips parted a little, before he laid back into the pillows.

“Oh? So you finally noticed?” He smirked. “I’ve been waiting all night for my turn.”

Neo rolled her eyes, pushing down her body onto Roman until her juices soaked into his boxers, and his breath shuddered. She sniggered at the sight of him, and leaned down for a kiss.

Neo never saw Roman as her type, not really. She didn’t really know what type she had. Just someone who was fun, someone who wouldn’t judge her. Someone smart. Maybe her standards were low, maybe she was too busy for this sort of thing. They were both the types who never stayed in one place for long. They were both the types to leave people behind.

And yet they were drawn together. Over and over. And now there they were. Neo appreciated the company at first. She liked that Roman didn’t just fill up the empty gaps of conversation, but he listened to her when she did tell him things. She’d known people before who just assumed that because she _didn’t_ speak, it meant she had nothing to say. But not Roman.

Roman was smart, she thought. If not smart, then perceptive. First she appreciated his company, yes, then she found she craved it. Not just Roman’s company, his attention. That’s what landed them here, of course. It wasn’t the first time, and as she shifted to pull down his underwear, she prayed it wouldn’t be the last.

It didn’t take a moment for Roman to roll the condom over his length. Neo held herself up by gripping his shoulders, letting out a shaky breath when the tip of his cock pressed into her. Roman listened. He stroked her back, but didn’t guide her. She usually wanted to do it herself. He smiled breathlessly as Neo hid her face in the crook of his neck, tickling his skin. But the feeling of being enveloped by her, his cock drowned in such an amazing depth, most other thought left both of them.

Roman hung on every breath that left Neo’s lips as she sunk down onto him, gravity allowing them to become far more flush together. He knew what to listen for. He knew that when she let out a soft whining breath, he could lift his hips into her. He knew that when she gasped, it was the perfect moment to flip her over so he was on top. He smirked at Neo’s expression; the pleasure threatening to dull the shock in her eyes before she could protest. She grumbled, though not in warning. It was more in feign resignation.

“Oh you love it like this, you can’t tell me otherwise.” He tried to keep the breathlessness from his voice as he gripped Neo’s thighs, working up a rhythm that melted away any stubbornness in the woman under him.

Neo wasn’t sure what love was. She wasn’t sure Roman had much of a clue either. She knew she wanted him all to herself, she knew she wouldn’t stand it if anyone tried to have him. And he’d had attention before.

But since they started this, whatever _this_ was, the only times she’d noticed Roman using flirting as a tool to others. Neo wasn’t an idiot; they were both the bad guys here. They were colleagues, more than anything. At least, outside this room. Outside this moment.

But Roman was attentive. He was patient. He was sweet. When they were like _this_.

She let out a muted moan, and he cupped her cheek as he sped up. His hips crashing into Neo’s, waves of a stormy sea against the soaking side of a ship trying not to drown. She wrapped her arms around Roman’s neck, her legs around his hips, dragging him closer.

“Getting a little desperate, doll?” He couldn’t hold back the groan from his voice, his words carrying a depth that made Neo shiver.

It wasn’t love.

People like them didn’t love.

“It’s alright, me too.” He panted into her ear, a sneaky hand reaching down and stroking her clitoris just as she quivered from his voice. He could see the way her muscles spasmed at the new pleasure.

She gave Roman a reproachful look when he laughed softly, but couldn’t hold it for long as he rubbed between Neo’s legs so wonderfully, filling her up at the same time. But as goofy or comical as he acted, still he was watching closely. He was aware of how she groaned or shivered. How she clenched if it was too much, or how she squirmed when it was perfect. And right now she was writhing, gasping with every thrust. Neo gripped the back of Roman’s neck like her life depended on it, and squeezed his hips with her thighs until he genuinely worried that she was going to break his pelvis. But still he continued, their breaths and their sweat blending into one scent. Perhaps it wasn’t love, but whatever it was it was _good_.

Neo arched her back, as she always did. The imploration in the way she lifted her hips against his. Roman could feel her nails digging into his sweaty skin, and he let her, let the sting urge him on until Neo was squeezing his hips with an alarming strength, but it was what he was used to. He enjoyed it when it was Neo.

And just like that she came, her mouth open to let out a silent cry as she gripped Roman close, but it was never close enough. Heat flooded through her without mercy, drained out of her with every wave of lust. Her own orgasm was spurred on by Roman pressing his forehead into her soft breasts, his thrusts growing erratic, overwhelming, until finally she listened to him release like music to her ears. And gently, they were washed back up onto the sands of reality.

A lazy shower later, and Roman was fast asleep. But Neo fought sleep for a little longer, just to watch him. His mascara had smeared from the water, but apart from that he almost looked like an innocent man. She wondered what she looked like as she slept. If she was anywhere near as angelic. She doubted it.

Now, she paid close attention to Roman’s breathing, deep and slow breaths one at a time. A sigh every once in a while. A warmth fluttered in her chest, and she tried not to think about it.

Instead she rolled over, intent on sleeping until Roman rolled in his sleep and slung an arm around Neo. He felt warm, he felt safe. The flutter rose from her heart and into her cheeks, and she tried miserably to sleep.

They knew how to talk to each other. They had their own language. But this was one thing they might never discuss.


End file.
